


Why I Joined VILE

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Happy character sad past, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: After being asked why he joined VILE, Antonio becomes upset and storms off. Jean-Paul follows him out into a storm, and learns why he didn't want to share the reason he joined VILE in the first place.





	Why I Joined VILE

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon of mine about VILE having a high percentage of LGBT+ operatives, due to them being previously kicked out by their parents, and thus more likely to want to leave their old lives behind.

Being on a secluded isle and all, there wasn’t much to do on the weekends when classes were not held. All homework was either done by Saturday afternoon, or pushed off until Sunday evening, depending on the student.  In this downtime, Black Sheep and her group of friends would usually hang out somewhere and talk, usually about the previous week, or about their home countries.

On this particular Sunday afternoon, an almost hurricane-like rainstorm had trapped everyone inside. The weather hadn’t been any nicer at any other point in the week, but the fact that it was a weekend exasperated the feeling of being trapped, and everyone was a bit on edge.

They decided to hang out in the corner of the library by the window so that they could watch for any breaks in the storm.

“Doesn’t look like the storms gonna stop anytime soon.” Reported Gray.

“Tropical paradise, my ass.” Muttered Sheena. “Sometimes I wonder why I even came to this godforsaken island in the first place.”

“Well, why _did_ you join VILE in the first place, then?” The Australian asked her.

She shrugged. “I wanted to actually get somewhere in life; you don’t make it big if you play by the rules. There wasn’t much going on for me in that little town, so when VILE approached me, I accepted. I mean, I was already stealing from people; minds well make a career out of it. What about you guys?”

“I wanted to see the world.” He told her. “I heard that after graduations, operatives get sent all over the world. The fact that I’m not the one getting electrocuted anymore was a good bonus. Plus, stealing from rich people at work wasn’t really cutting it for me.”

“I was stuck here, anyways.” Said Black Sheep. “Figured I might do something with that time.”

“My dreams of being a stunt performer didn’t pan out.” Said Jean-Paul from his spot atop the table. “I’ve been using my skills for crime for a while now; joining VILE was a logical next step.”

The quiet kid didn’t reply, but then again, when did he ever?

“Looks like you’re the only one left there, mate.” Gray told Antonio. “Why’d you join VILE?”

He didn’t reply.

“Hey, weren’t you listening?” Black Sheep asked him. “Gray asked you why you joined VILE.”

Antonio’s smile disappeared. “ _Si_ , I heard him, I just don’t really want to share is all.”

“Come on, mate; we all told you why we joined VILE.” Said Gray. “Well, the quiet kid didn’t, but I don’t think he’s ever even talked to any of us.”

Antonio was starting to get agitated. “I joined VILE because of very personal reasons, reasons I don’t want to share. Can you all just drop it?”

Jean-Paul was about to step in and tell them to leave his dear boy alone, but before he could, Sheena spoke.

“Let me guess, you’ve never committed any crimes, and you’re only here because VILE wanted some more muscle.” She said. “You’re just coming up with excuses because you don’t want us to know what a goodie two-shoes you were.”

That was when Antonio finally snapped. He angrily stood up and stared at the group.

“I already told you, I’m not comfortable with sharing!” He shouted. “Why can’t you all just do me a favor, and leave me the fuck alone?”

He stormed out of the library, leaving the rest of the group in shock. Antonio was normally a pretty calm guy, and rarely ever used even mild profanity.  If he reacted in such an extreme way about them asking him why he joined VILE, he really must’ve hated his past.

“I better go find him.” Said Jean-Paul. “I want to make sure he isn’t too upset.”

“We’ll all help you look for him.” Black Sheep told him. “It’s our fault he ran off in the first place.”

Gray nodded. “Sounds like a plan, mate. We’ll all go look for him, and touch base back here in twenty.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they were all back in the library, but there was still no sign of Antonio.

“He’s not back in the dorm.” Said Jean-Paul.

“Not in the bathrooms, either.” Said Gray.

“He wasn’t in the cafeteria or the infirmary, either.” Added Black Sheep.

“I checked the supply room and the basement, but he wasn’t in either.” Sheena told them.

The quiet kid just shook his head. Antonio wasn’t hiding in any of the classrooms, either.

“Well I don’t know where else he could be.” Black Sheep said. “It’s like he just disappeared.”

“He didn’t just disappear.” Replied Jean-Paul. “If he isn’t inside, that must mean- _sacré bleu_!”

“What is it?” Asked Gray.

“Antonio must be outside in the storm!” He shouted. “I have to go find him!”

 

Before heading out, Jean-Paul headed back to the dorm to grab his jacket and a flashlight (Everyone had been issued a flashlight at the beginning of the storm in case of a power failure). Antonio’s jacket and flashlight were still where he left them, meaning he probably headed directly outside after storming out.

For anyone else, Jean-Paul would’ve just waited until the storm had passed, or until they came back by themselves, but Antonio was different. For him, he’d travel across the world if he had to.

 

“ _Mon amour_?” He shouted, attempting to be heard over the thunder and heavy rain. “Antonio? Where are you? It isn’t safe out here!”

Just as he was about to give up searching, he spotted a large hole hidden in area behind the building that nobody really visited. If Antonio was anywhere, it was down there.

“Antonio!” He shouted into the mouth of the tunnel. “Are you down there?”

No response. Jean-Paul realized that he’d have to crawl done there. He knew he’d probably be leaving the tunnel covered in mud, but this was for Antonio, and there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for the other man.

The tunnel was just wide enough for an adult to crawl through, and a little longer than he expected. It seemed too well done to be dug in the time since Antonio was missing, and had likely been worked on before.

He followed the tunnel until it widened into an underground room tall enough to stand up in, before turning on his flashlight. There he found Antonio, curled up by the wall. He only acknowledged Jean-Paul’s presence with a slight nod.

“I was looking for you, _mon amour_.” Said Jean-Paul, relieved. “Let’s get back inside and out of the storm; everyone’s worried.”

But Antonio didn’t move. Instead, he motioned for Jean-Paul to sit next to him.

“First, I want to tell you why I joined VILE.” He told him.

“ _Non_ , you don’t have share; I know it makes you uncomfortable.”

“ _Si_ , it’s a very personal story, but I want to tell you and only you.” He replied. “I love you, and I think it’s a story you need to know in order to better understand me.”

Jean-Paul sat down on the cold ground next to his boyfriend and put an arm around him. Antonio leaned into the embrace; resting his head on the taller mans shoulder.

 “Despite Spain being a fairly liberal country, I unfortunately grew up with parents who were part of the very conservative minority.” He began. “They found out I was gay when I was sixteen and kicked me out; I ended up living in a shelter for homeless youths. I desperately wanted to get out of my situation, but with trying to finish up my schooling and all, I didn’t really have much time to work, so I took up stealing.

“After I graduated, I started working in construction in order to afford my own apartment. There would be times when I was out of work, however, and during those periods I would steal to buy food and pay the rent. VILE was my opportunity to leave that life behind, so I took it.”

Jean-Paul kissed Antonio on the forehead lovingly. “I’m glad you told me, _mon chou_. I understand why you didn’t want to tell the others, though; I doubt they’ll ask you about it again, seeing how much it upset you. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll always be here for you.”

Antonio smiled. “Thanks, _mi amor_ ; I don’t know how I’d survive here without you. Thanks for coming all the way out here in the rain to find me.”

“Anytime, _mon amour_.” He replied. “It’s getting a bit cold out here, how about we head in and get changed into drier clothes?”

Antonio started to shiver; he hadn’t realized how cold it really was until Jean-Paul mentioned it to him. “That sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, "mon chou" is a french term of endearment that translates to "my cabbage".


End file.
